Sima Yi (Reines)
, Sima Zhongda |jname = 司馬懿〔ライネス〕 |id = 241 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,766/11,427 |hp = 1,986/13,543 |gatk = 12,509 |ghp = 14,837 |voicea = Minase Inori |illus = Sakamoto Mineji |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 205 |stargeneration = 8.9% |npchargeatk = 0.64% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 30% |alignment = True Neutral |gender = f |traits = Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = Riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. |img3 = Territory creation |name3 = Territory Creation |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own Arts performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B++= Grants party ignore defense class disadvantage for 3 turns. (Takes 1x damage from class disadvantage except Nega Saver.) Removes own debuffs. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 30% |l2 = 40% |l3 = 45% |l4 = 47.5% |l5 = 50% |overchargeeffect = 150% Chance to reduce their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. *The maid golem that attack in the animation is Trimmau, the Mystic Code Volumen Hydrargyrum. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Brynhildr. *The translation of this profile was done by u/aabisector. Images Saint Graphs= Rider_1.png|Stage 1 Rider_2.png|Stage 2 Rider_3.png|Stage 3 Rider_4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S241Icon.png|Stage 1 SimaYi(Reines)Stage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SimaYi(Reines)Stage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SimaYi(Reines)FinalIcon.png|Stage 4 SimaYi(Reines)Sp1Icon.png|Mask S241 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S241 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S241 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Sima Yi Stage 1.png|Stage 1 Sima Yi Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Sima Yi Stage 3.png|Stage 3 Sima_Yi_1_Special.png|Mask S241 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S241 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S241 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Reines (Stage 1).png|Sima Yi (Reines) - Stage 1 SmugMaYi.png|Devil Reines 1 Sima Yi - Stage 2.png|Sima Yi (Reines) - Stage 2 Reines_2_Tail.png|Devil Reines 2 Stage 3.png|Sima Yi (Reines) - Stage 3 Reines_3_Special.png|Devil Reines 3 Reines (Masked) Full.png|Sima Yi (Reines) - Masked Trimmau.png|Trimmau (Humanoid) Trim Blob.png|Trim (Blob) |-| Craft Essences= CE1008.png|Annual General Meeting CE1009.png|El-Melloi Tea-Time CE1157.png|Mercury Choco (Valentine CE) Category:Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Category:Chinese Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Riding